


reckless serenade

by bunnyctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carnival, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, all these fics and i still dont know how to tag smut huh, based on the ridin teaser pic, face fucking, kind of???, oh wait i forgot, renjun is wearing eyeliner, this is uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/pseuds/bunnyctzen
Summary: renjun thinks carnivals are kind of shitty, but jaemin helps him change his mind.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 251





	reckless serenade

**Author's Note:**

> haha so like,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, [that teaser pic](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_DREAM/status/1251888285527539714?s=20),,,,,,,,,,, jaemin sexy and renjun with swollen lips and tear streaked smudged eyeliner amirite laid ease,,,,,,,,,, im not even gonna pretend i didnt write this in a feral haze that's just the lee smut fic norm LGSDJKLG
> 
> (but fr tho look at [these pics](https://twitter.com/xingowo/status/1251907413021777926?s=20) . ur welcome)

renjun supposes, in his lifetime, he’s had a few regrets.

his philosophy major, for instance.

haircuts in high school.

people he wishes he’d never dated.

the expensive pair of pants he decided to wear on this stupid fucking carnival date, now that his knees are caked in half-dry mud and straws of hay behind the spinning teacups ride.

maybe he should recount how he got here in the first place.

na jaemin has like, a fucking superpower or something.

he’s stupidly difficult to resist.

renjun isn’t even a carnival kind of person—he gets pretty motion sick, so he’s never been one for rides, and quite frankly, the whole thing just seems like a capitalist scam to him.

overpriced food, unwinnable games, and endless financial temptations. prize obtaining culture. sticky cotton candy fingers.

still, in the strange undefinable and mildly awkward fucking-but-not-dating-but-this-is-definitely-a-date-that-we’re-on-and-things-are-getting-a-little-more-serious-now phase, somehow, jaemin has convinced renjun to play along.

he flushes half of his paycheck down the drain trying to win renjun an oversized moomin plushie in a game of ring-toss, and lets renjun decide how to season their fries, and everything. pretends to enjoy them when renjun goes a little too heavy-handed with the malt vinegar.

though renjun absolutely does not walk away with an arm full of moomin, since jaemin is _really_ shitty at carnival games, he’s kind of a catch.

renjun still hates carnivals.

he hates them a little less, maybe, when jaemin grabs his hand so as to not lose him in a crowd, and doesn’t let go once they’re in the clear.

neither of them do.

jaemin and renjun linger in this strange space between people who regularly see each other naked and _jaeminandrenjun_ , and maybe it… feels a little nice that things are progressing like this.

carnivals are dumb, but they’re hard to hate when jaemin convinces renjun to ride the ferris wheel with him, and sneaks a hand up renjun’s thigh, and trails his lips along renjun’s neck.

well, damn.

maybe he’s starting to see the appeal, now.

jaemin clearly _also_ dressed to impress—his outfit makes it look like he should be taking renjun to paris fashion week, instead of the dwelling place of balloon art people.

he’s showing a little too much chest for a park full of kids, but renjun is far from complaining.

rich boys are a different breed.

it goes like this.

renjun spots a stand that’s liquor licensed, and enjoys a spiked lemonade.

a couple of them.

jaemin doesn’t really drink, and he drove them here, so mostly he stops renjun from going overboard, or wiping out and making a fool of himself. 

the hand that was holding renjun’s own now anchors itself around renjun’s waist. 

renjun wants to play a carnival game. 

it’s the frat boy beer pong effect, where a little alcohol in his veins makes him think he’s great at everything, and that exact kind of confidence will likely be his downfall, but dammit, he _really_ wants to shoot darts at balloons. 

jaemin raises an eyebrow, and renjun sticks his tongue out at him. 

it’s not the moomin stand, or anything, but renjun will settle for rilakumma as spoils of war. 

his aim is absolutely _horrendous_. 

maybe, though, it gets a little better when jaemin lifts him up so he’s got a better angle, and miraculously, renjun pops five balloons. 

renjun hugs the cute little bear to his chest, and has a new found thrill for the games. 

everything, of course, is only fun if he’s winning. 

jaemin provides additional prizes in the form of over-indulgent kisses. 

renjun drags him through the house of mirrors, and takes pictures of them when they look ridiculous and round and disfigured. jaemin kisses him. 

they make the mistake of queueing up for the ride that goes through a gimmicky haunted house full of creepy music and jump-scares that barely faze children (but still make _renjun_ jump out of his skin), and jaemin kind of fucks up his hair when they both get a little too invested in his form of distraction.

it works, anyway. 

the kids that were sitting behind them definitely leave the ride looking a little spooked. 

renjun, possibly, starts to think carnivals are kind of fun. 

he isn’t _drunk_ , but maybe renjun is a little tipsy, and he’s elected to ignore the disappointed looks people give him as he gets more handsy with jaemin. 

in his defence, he only does it because it has jaemin looking increasingly more tortured by the minute. 

the thing is, they _could_ just go back to one of their places and fuck. 

there’s not much of an unspoken no-kissing-on-the-first-date-and- _certainly_ -no-fucking rule between them when they’re already kind of doing things in reverse order anyway. jaemin’s arm stays around his waist, but his hand slides into renjun’s back pocket, and renjun knows he’s won. 

renjun has a superpower jaemin can’t resist, either. 

fire sign egoes are dangerous, when pitted against each other. 

a game begins. 

renjun offers to buy them ice cream with the sole intent to eye-fuck jaemin while he licks his cone, and sits just out of reach. 

“you’re literally not even _trying_ to be subtle,” jaemin pouts. 

renjun holds his gaze steadily as he runs his tongue up the frozen treat. 

“that sounds like a you problem.”

he eats a little messily on purpose, just to let a trail of melted cream fall from the corner of his lips. he collects it with his thumb, once he’s finished, and licks it away slowly. 

“there’s kids watching, renjun.”

jaemin, very clearly, does _not_ care about the audience the two have gathered. he shifts uncomfortably where he sits, and renjun watches him cross his legs. 

“i’m just trying to get my eight dollars’ worth—i think you’re being a little dramatic.”

when the sun sets, the lights really start to shine. 

vibrant colours accompany the cheesy music, and the crowds get a little denser. 

it gets a little colder, so jaemin offers renjun his jacket. 

which is like, _super_ fucking cheesy and lame, but it’s really warm, and it smells so good that renjun swears he’s salivating. 

jaemin collects a few tallies on his side of the scoreboard, but his jacket gives renjun plenty more sleeve room to hide tricks in. 

now, renjun isn’t stupid enough to ride the spinning teacups sober, let alone with a few drinks in him, but it sits toward the edge of the grounds, and the ride is an easy spot to hide behind, so it’s where the two of them end up. 

he tugs jaemin down by the collar of his silk shirt, and decides he’ll put his money where his mouth is. rather, his mouth where the money is—directly against jaemin’s golden smile. 

jaemin tastes like candy apples and shitty carnival pizza, and renjun chases every last bit of it. runs a hand along the bare expanse of jaemin’s chest, and pulls the back of his head down to kiss him a little harder. 

he absolutely indulges; it’s almost filthy how eager he is to lick into jaemin’s mouth, and suck on his tongue. to press jaemin up against the wall of the operating booth, and take.

renjun feels hands on his ass as jaemin seems to finally gather his bearings in the situation, and return renjun’s kiss with a matching need.

his breath is hot and heavy, right into renjun’s lungs. wet, swollen lips, and teeth that knock together.

“ _fuck_ , jun.”

it isn’t renjun’s fault—jaemin is really out here, in the middle of a carnival, looking like he’s half _god_ , or something.

“aren’t you a little over-dressed for the occasion?” renjun mouths down jaemin’s neck wetly. his hands find a belt he _knows_ has to be designer.

 _fuck_ rich boys. jaemin even french-tucked.

“you know what they say about dressing for success.”

“and what does success mean to _you_ , exactly?”

renjun drags his teeth across jaemin’s collarbones, and nips at his skin.

“looks a little something like this.”

renjun snorts, and pulls back to look at him.

“like what? getting it on behind the fucking teacups?”

jaemin laughs a little too brightly for the mood; full teeth, and half-moon eyes.

“can’t say i expected _this_ part. the location could be better.”

“are you about to turn down getting your dick sucked at a carnival, na jaemin?”

jaemin promptly chokes on his words.

like, literally.

renjun slides his hand further down to cup jaemin through his pants, and squeezes. jaemin’s cheeks are properly flushed, and renjun is certainly _not_ helping him catch his breath.

“unless you wanna go home. can’t say i’ll still be in the mood to, though.”

“no, shit—wait! wait. here is fine. here is _really_ fucking good. _jesus_.”

renjun digs the heel of his palm into the fabric, and rubs slow, deep circles.

“you sure? i can stop, you know. i think i wanna try that swinging boat ride.”

“are you really gonna make me do this?”

renjun grins wickedly, and changes the angle of his hand.

“do what, jaemin?

jaemin groans in what sounds like somewhere between pleasure and frustration. 

“god, _fine_. please just—do something. _anything_.”

satisfied, renjun starts undoing jaemin’s belt. 

“mm, you make that word sound pretty.”

he still takes his time, just to drag it out a little longer. there’s no hurry, when he unbuttons and pulls the zipper down the front of jaemin’s jeans.

jaemin isn’t in a position to complain.

he does, however, breathe out sharply when renjun reaches into his boxer briefs, and grabs hold of his cock.

renjun isn’t really shocked to find jaemin already half hard after a night full of teasing, but it’s certainly still a little thrilling knowing he holds that much power.

his ego is feeling _sufficiently_ stroked.

“were you daydreaming about _fucking_ me, jaemin?”

renjun resumes attacking the glorious amount of skin he’s been presented with, conveniently placed right at mouth height.

“hey, that’s on you. did i really have a choice?”

renjun drags his fingertips along the length of jaemin’s cock languidly.

he breathes a laugh into jaemin’s skin.

“god, you’re such a victim. i didn’t even pull all my cards out.”

renjun tightens his grip, and _tastes_ the groan jaemin lets out. every time jaemin breathes, he feels it right against his lips.

it only takes a little bit more teasing to get jaemin right where renjun wants him—renjun sinks to his knees in front of him, and rewards jaemin by pulling his pants low enough to finally release his cock.

the ground certainly isn’t _comfortable_. renjun feels pebbles dig into his knees, and his pants are already absorbing some of the wetness that remains from when it rained earlier in the day.

he’ll have bruised knees to show for it, but renjun isn’t overly bothered. this certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

jaemin’s leaked enough precome that there’s enough to _sort of_ ease the glide of renjun’s hand when he strokes him another couple times. it never takes much to have jaemin standing tall and proud for him, anyway, and he’s got bigger priorities.

he shuffles a little closer, and this time, runs his tongue along the length of jaemin’s cock.

a few times, just to provide a little more slick for his grip. he digs the tip of his tongue into the dip on the underside of it, right along a vein.

for good measure.

satisfied with how wrecked jaemin _already_ sounds for him, renjun finally takes him into his mouth. he licks at the salt and bitterness, and _really_ works his tongue along the slit of jaemin’s cock while his hand strokes jaemin at his base.

now, renjun wouldn’t necessarily call himself a dick sucking _expert_ , but this definitely isn’t his first rodeo. he tucks his lips behind his teeth, and takes jaemin a little deeper. relaxes his jaw, and lets his tongue do most of the work as he starts to bob his head.

he feels jaemin’s pulse against his tongue—were his mouth not full of dick at the moment, he’d tease jaemin for how quickly it races.

it’s not too hard to settle into a rhythm, running his hand up to make up for where his mouth can’t reach. renjun’s free hand steadies himself with a solid grip of jaemin’s thigh.

above renjun, jaemin sounds like he’s letting himself fully enjoy the experience. he supports the back of renjun’s head, and groans every time renjun switches up the pressure of his tongue a little.

“god, _renjun_ ,” he sighs.

“you literally can’t be real.”

renjun most certainly _is_ real, and so is this moment. the ache in his jaw, and the sting of his knees definitely are.

he takes jaemin a little deeper into his mouth, now that he’s gotten himself well acquainted with jaemin’s size.

jaemin isn’t overwhelmingly big, or anything, but he’s tall as fuck, and the confidence he carries himself with is well warranted. he certainly feels heavy enough on renjun’s tongue, and he has to actively stretch his mouth a little wider to accommodate him.

it seems to do the trick—renjun feels the head of jaemin’s cock just breach his throat, and above him, jaemin sings praise.

in fact, this time, renjun opens his eyes to look up at him. there’s fire in jaemin’s eyes; they burn into renjun’s with such a passion that he feels a little exposed, even fully clothed.

he focuses on taking jaemin just a _little_ deeper—he wiggles his mouth a little further down jaemin’s cock until he feels him hit the back of his throat, and holds his breath to keep jaemin there for a second.

tears start to sting at renjun’s eyes, and when he swallows, he gags a little, but he nuzzles up as close as he can to jaemin’s hips.

renjun used to be a swimmer, back in high school. he’s got lungs of steel. it’s been years since he stepped into a pool, but _this_ life skill has found a use for itself.

finally, renjun pulls off of jaemin, and gasps for air. he’s certainly made things messy enough that jaemin’s cock is fully wet to stroke now.

jaemin’s fingers tug lightly at the back of renjun’s hair.

“ _shit_ , renjun. what the fuck?”

renjun laughs breathlessly against jaemin’s thigh.

“worth the wait?”

“god, why weren’t we doing this _weeks_ ago?”

he starts to run his tongue along the seam of jaemin’s balls, and squeezes his hand a little harder.

“you never asked.”

to renjun’s endless amusement, this seems to be enough to render jaemin speechless.

sucking dick isn’t always fun, but renjun thinks he could _definitely_ get used to this with jaemin. he’s having a hell of a good time, in fact. 

imagining a future with the man he’s got his mouth all over is a little amusing—this was supposed to be a date to see if things would work between them romantically, and so far, renjun thinks it’s gone successfully enough.

jaemin rubs some of the knots at the back of renjun’s neck—renjun thinks he could _certainly_ do worse than this. jaemin is sweet, and he has a nice dick, and _god_ does he fuck well.

maybe renjun will have to give this whole relationship thing some more thought later, but for now, he focuses his attention back to the task at hand.

“wanna fuck my mouth?”

jaemin wheezes.

“for real?”

“mm, for real. you’ve earned it.”

renjun feels jaemin’s dick twitch in his grip.

“god, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

he shuffles back on his knees a bit, in search of a bit more comfort (even though he doesn’t find it), and slips jaemin’s cock back into his mouth.

“stop me if you need to, alright?”

renjun nods to give jaemin the go-ahead, and tries to relax his jaw again.

like a true gentleman, jaemin starts with slow and shallow thrusts. one hand supports the back of renjun’s head, while the other holds his shoulder to steady himself.

the pace picks up after a little bit, and renjun concentrates on breathing through his nose. it’s not the easiest, but _fuck_ , jaemin is still being far too polite for the experience to even be unpleasant.

at this point, renjun realizes that his own cock needs a little attention—these jeans were tight to begin with, but it’s almost _torture_ how strained he feels against them now.

sue him. the situation is hot.

palming himself through his jeans serves both as relief and a distraction from the slight discomfort, and renjun swears he hears jaemin curse under his breath at the sight, so there aren’t any downsides.

still, jaemin could be a _little_ rougher.

renjun tries to signal this by pulling jaemin’s hips forward with the hand he steadies himself with, and thankfully, jaemin seems to get it.

he’s certainly earned it.

jaemin fucks into his mouth a bit quicker, and a little _deeper_ , and renjun feels tears collect in his eyes again.

by now, he’s about given up on trying to stay neat. he lets them spill over—he already feels drool starting to drip down his chin, anyway. he’s a fucking mess, and he _knows_ he looks good.

they’ve fucked enough times that renjun is fairly comfortable gauging jaemin’s endurance. while it’s admirable that he’s still going strong, renjun _does_ start to notice that jaemin’s thrusts get a little sloppier as he nears climax.

“fuck, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” jaemin praises.

renjun’s cheeks are surely already flushed from exertion, but the praise makes them feel a little hotter. jaemin is never shy with compliments, and they never fail to get renjun hot under his collar.

he figures it’s mutually beneficial.

“’’m close. are you uh, gonna—”

it’s pretty clear what jaemin is insinuating.

renjun looks up at jaemin with what he hopes comes across as reassurance, but jaemin probably needs a little bit firmer of a response.

he squeezes jaemin’s thigh.

“maybe like, once for no, and two for yes.”

renjun squeezes two more times. he’s certainly no coward—he’s never spat in his life, and he’s not about to start now.

the reassurance seems to comfort jaemin enough to properly resume. renjun toughs it out for a little longer while jaemin chases his release, and blinks a couple more tears away.

na jaemin truly is a catch. even half-gone (actually, _especially_ this far gone), he still looks as stunning as he has all day. sharp lines, warm eyes, and a mouth to die for.

thank _god_ for the obnoxious theme park music on an endless loop—jaemin isn’t really trying for silence, back here, the closer he gets.

at the very least, renjun _does_ get some kind of a warning. he curses, and grips renjun’s hair a little tighter, so renjun pulls off enough to not choke when jaemin comes in his mouth with a drawn out groan.

renjun lets him ride it out for as long as he needs, and give a few more thrusts.

still, jaemin is a polite boy. he takes himself out of renjun’s mouth, and leans back against the wall with a sigh.

“jesus _christ_ , renjun. you’re really something else, huh?”

renjun rolls his eyes.

cheesy lines aren’t supposed to work on renjun, but he’s a little too worn out to pretend that they don’t make his heart race.

he, however, _also_ knows a few courtesies of the trade. renjun swallows what’s in his mouth, and licks jaemin clean before he sits back on his calves.

jaemin watches every second, including when renjun wipes his mouth on jaemin’s thousand dollar jacket sleeve.

his fingers loosen themselves free from renjun’s hair, but before he takes his hand back, his thumb runs across renjun’s cheek.

“shit, your eyeliner. it’s kind of fucked up, now.”

renjun raises an eyebrow.

“in a sexy way?”

“is that even a question?”

renjun can’t really help the dumb fond smile that finds its way onto his face.

“still though, maybe we should clean you up.”

he gives renjun both of his hands for support—very slowly, renjun gets himself up off of the ground, and back up on his feet.

his legs are a little shaky under him, but jaemin steadies him where he stands.

once he’s sure renjun can handle himself, jaemin stuffs himself back into his pants, and does them back up.

“wait, are _you_ good? do you want me to, like…” jaemin starts, but renjun stops him.

“mm, i’m okay. promise.”

jaemin looks a little disappointed by the answer, even if he hides it pretty well— _that_ simply won’t do.

renjun thinks he’s in a little too deep to leave him hanging now, anyway.

neither of them need to sleep alone tonight.

“take me home, though? if you spend the night, i’m sure we can find a way to make it even.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next fic i put up will be a real fic LGSDKJLG im so sorry
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/xingowo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xingowo) ♡


End file.
